


幻想与现实的思考哲学

by AlbertWeyn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: 那些下流的幻想最终成真了。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 6





	幻想与现实的思考哲学

这件事情是如此难以启齿，不仅是因为他喜欢着James·Bond，更是因为他那些阴暗肮脏的小秘密。  
譬如，眼下他正躺在床上，室内一片漆黑，而他轻车熟路地将手探进短裤之下，略显兴奋的器官在他手心里逐渐硬挺——多半要归咎于他脑海中正在回放的场景，007走进他的办公室，从他伸出的手上接过那把枪，将它灵活的玩弄于股掌之间；他幻想着是对方的手在抚摸自己，但是如此温情的爱抚无法满足他，他需要更加真实的、疼痛而失控的东西。  
所以Q平复了一下喘息，翻身拉开床头的抽屉，从最下面拉出来一个黑色的盒子，摸索着从里面取出那支惟妙惟肖的硅胶玩具。  
虽然比起真人大概差了点……说到这里，Q想起某次外勤当中，他和Bond因为条件限制住在了同一间房间……这不能怪他，他没法强迫自己一眼也不看那个地方，更没法控制自己不去幻想将它含进嘴里的感觉。  
他闭着眼舔了舔没有任何味道的硅胶制品，一只手摸到旁边扔着的润滑剂——湿润冰凉而粘稠的液体很快在他掌心变得温热，当他含着那个大家伙时，那样的尺寸一定会让他难以移动自己的舌头，不过并非完全不可以。那些溢出的液体他可没办法全部咽下去，有些或许会顺着嘴角流下去，在他忍不住吐出它时可能会有一部分蹭到他的脸上。这一点他并不介意。  
这只是前菜，直到那家伙完全准备好了，他就会放浪的张开双腿，伏低身子，任何被期望的姿势他都可以给予满足，那间房间有着一些不错的玩具，他们可以将其好好利用。Q将他湿淋淋的右手伸向身后，开拓着那个急不可耐的地方，让它彻底湿透且烂熟，手指还是那支人造阴茎都无法满足他，因为他很清楚在他欲壑难填的心底，他唯一渴望的只有那个人，只有James·Bond。即使没有更进一步的动作，他也会因为只是看着那张脸、那双眼，在极致的痛苦与欲望之中得到高潮。  
单论及欲望，人类与其他四肢着地的动物也无太大区别，没有特定的某一对象，也没有特定的情节。就只是肉欲。  
清醒过来的Q无比厌恶夜晚那个无法自控、纵情肉欲的自己，厌恶的原因更是因为——他渴求的根本是无望。  
从007一踏入他的办公室他就知道，那个人不会属于他。  
坐在监视器另一端的军需官冷漠地注视着Bond与任务当中的女性调情，麦克风将那些浓情蜜意的词句送入他的耳朵，但他不会为此恼怒，Bond不会为这些人中的任何一个停留，亦不会为他。  
所以他也将自己隐藏在这幅皮囊下，藏进他的办公桌之后。  
"Q。"007喊了他一声。  
他这才从自己的思绪中清醒过来，"怎么了，需要什么帮助吗？"  
"你下来酒吧一趟。"  
他皱着眉，迅速站起来查看监视器，"发生了什么？"  
"只管下来就好。"  
吧台那儿坐着的没几个人，Q一眼就锁定了Bond的位置。他在对方身边坐下，并没有扭头。"看起来你已经搞定了她。"Q的声音很轻。  
Bon不知出于何种原因，把他手边那杯酒推向了Q。  
"只是想请你喝杯酒。"  
Q的手指探到冷冰冰的玻璃杯，将它拉到自己面前。"我并不经常喝酒。"度数过高的酒液入喉之后让他忍不住皱起眉毛，不过他还是忍下了呛辣带来的不适。  
许久之后，Q站起身，而Bond已经在喝另一杯酒了。  
在沉默之中，他走进人群，昏暗和红色的灯光隐去他真实的面庞，音乐声和那些无关之人的笑声、言语，压过了他心里掀起的喧嚣。  
于是他混入这些人之中，跟随着第一个将手伸向他的人，把自己嵌进一个陌生的怀抱之中。他总要试试，在事情无法挽回之前，是否已经真的病入膏肓、无可挽回，全副身心的走向那条没有尽头的路。  
有人在看他，他无心分辨那视线来自哪，他的视线被眼前这个高大英俊的男人占据。  
抚摸，先从这些简单的接触开始，他闭着眼，任由那些踩着边缘的动作更进一步。他们进入了洗手间，男人把门后的牌子立在了门外以确保不会有人进来。Q主动解开了衬衣的扣子，大理石制的洗手池冰的他忍不住缩了缩。  
正当他们纠缠着挤进隔间，那盏华丽过分了的吊灯忽然爆裂开来，一些碎玻璃落到他们的身上，打断了他们接下来要做的事情。  
Q根本没有反应过来，黑暗中他感觉到身前的人离开，伴随着另一个人凌乱的脚步声、拖行以及皮肉相接的殴打声。他什么也看不到，只能紧紧的闭着嘴，企图在被发现之前找到任何可能判断情形的细节。  
一只手猛地摁住他，某样细长的纺织品——从触感上看大约是领带，蒙住了他的眼睛，随即他的双手在背后被以同样的方式捆了两圈，打了个死结。  
他正欲张嘴大喊，一只手横过来卡住了他的嘴。若不是平日里那些过分细致的观察和不断重复的幻想，他不会认出这只手。  
即便如此，他也不敢确认自己的想法，这简直……天方夜谭。  
另一只手有力而蛮横地褪去他的裤子，而Q只是一而再地期望他的想法是错的，他唾弃着心底那点隐秘的渴望。  
不会是现在，不可能是现在。  
对方相当了解他，牢牢把握着节奏，令他欲望高涨却也备受束缚。"啊……"那只手离开了他的嘴巴，那些呻吟和胡言乱语便倾泻而出。"再快点……啊，别，"他的手指徒劳地伸开、握紧，拉扯着无法解开的绳结，最终导致布料在他的腕子上磨出红痕。这个恶劣的人松开了那只带给他天堂和地狱的手，转而探索他真实的目的。  
"看看你自己干的好事，这里全部都湿透了，我该怎么办呢？"Q颤抖着，他认出了这刻意压低的声音。  
那只手游走在他的胸膛上，玩弄着已经挺立起来的乳粒。"我想想，调皮的孩子不会得到他想要的。你想要什么呢？"那声音贴着他的耳朵，最终恶魔的嘴唇吻上他的脸颊，"Q。"然后呼唤着他。  
"放……放开我。"虽然他希望事情更进一步，但他不希望这之后他一无所有。  
男人无奈地叹气，但手却丝毫未离开他的身体。"不，我不会先操你，但是，你的全部，"带着茧子的手抚上他的嘴唇，手指探入湿润柔软的口腔，"都会是我的、都会沾上我的气味。"  
他被摁着跪在地上，当某样事物贴近他的嘴巴时，他已经先从气味获悉一切。本能是他颤栗，这其中大部分是由于兴奋——无可否认，他对接下来的事情怀着近似毁灭的渴望。  
嘴唇碰到那高热的肌肤，黏腻的体液被略带恶意地涂抹在他的脸上——他的眼镜早就被扔到了一边。Bond搁着布料抚摸他的眼睛，沿着他的鼻梁抚着他的嘴唇，撑开这道发红的、潮湿的开口。  
Q的幻想成了真，事实的确如他所想，可能要更胜一筹——他没办法含进去太多，因为那不合常理的尺寸压着他的舌头，令他甚至无法做到吞咽的动作，而生理性的反射使得他不得不这么做……对于面前的男人来说这是个折磨。  
他向前靠近了一些，以便含入的更深。竭尽他所能，他轻轻收缩着口腔，放松自己，令柔软的舌面整个贴在茎身上，只需要一点点小小的摩擦就可以燃起欲情的火焰，他深知如何挑起这个人的欲望。  
不过眼下他们都已箭在弦上。  
男人推开了他，他们二人的喘息在隔间里格外清晰。Q在黑暗里无声地笑起来，尽管他的嘴巴被撑的有些不舒服。他的身上只剩了一件衬衣，扣子开着，皱巴巴的挂在身上，Bond向后拉着衣领，露出军需官不常见日光的苍白的肌肤，他着迷的吻上去，在上面留下疯狂的印记。  
"我真是恨死了你坐在办公室的样子……你知道吗，"他恶狠狠地咬上对方的脖子，一只手也试探着进入另一处亟待被填满的入口。"衣冠楚楚，哼，我几乎被你骗过去。"  
纤细瘦弱的男人已经支撑不住，放声呻吟着，好像那些欲望要将他生生撕裂，他的全身泛着红，唇角挂着来不及吞咽而留下的唾液，沿着他的颈子滑下，留下一道亮晶晶的痕迹。"进来……"他的眼睛湿润着，抛弃了最后的抵抗，"我要你进来……"  
这一刻仿佛越过了幻觉与现实的界限，深入灵魂的顶端，叩响那颗奄奄一息的心。  
视觉的蒙蔽让他更深刻的记住那根进入他的器官，他被从身后进入、撑开，脉络之中鼓动的血液将那份激昂勃发的热度传入他的皮肤之下，撼动着他的头脑。  
痛感俘获他的肌肤表面，而内里隐藏着滚烫的欲望让他没办法拒绝，只能攀附着男人，任由快感主导他的理智。  
那些放浪形骸之外的呻吟、乞求，是他，却也不是他。  
过度消耗体力使得他最后晕过去，至于他们是怎样离开酒吧的，他已经无从得知。  
他醒来时察觉到自己浑身赤裸的躺在被子之下，身上仍有沐浴露的香气。他轻轻侧过脑袋，特工依然在熟睡，一只胳膊横在他身上，将他半抱进怀里。  
Q轻手轻脚地推开那只胳膊，尽量不发出任何动静的起身。  
正当他拿起椅子上的浴袍时，身后的拥抱制止了他所有的动作。"起的这么早，不再睡一会儿？"语气娴熟的宛如老夫老妻，Q嘴角挑了一下，没能笑出来，"我该走了。"  
Bond脸上的睡意散去，换成了愠怒，"你准备去哪？"  
Q没有回答他，自顾自的套上浴袍。  
那双环抱着他一夜、昨晚钳制着他的手臂复又拉住他，"Q，你以为这是什么？"他似乎受到了极大冒犯，"就这样？"Bond手上用了点劲，"我以为……"他的语气小心翼翼起来，带着点不确定，"你会愿意和我一起醒来。"  
"你什么意思？"Q艰难地发问，生怕自己忽略了某个细节。  
"在一张床上一起睡去、醒来，你觉得我是什么意思？"他温柔地吻着Q的耳朵，语气郑重，"我不需要你为我停留，只是和我一起走——你想要的就是我渴求的。"  
他的手指在Q的脖颈上轻轻描画——"je t'aime."  
"我爱你。"  
当Q转过来时，他看到了那双饱含热泪的绿眼睛。


End file.
